


Sotto il vischio.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Adorava le vacanze di Natale da piccolo.Erano un momento perfetto per stare in famiglia e trascorrere ore a giocare alla Play o semplicemente starsene sul divano a guardare uno di quegli assurdi film che sembravano passare solo in quel periodo.





	Sotto il vischio.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sento che questi due prima o poi mi uccideranno.  
> E quindi non potevo esimermi dallo scrivere una piccola cosina super fluff per Natale.  
> Cosi per rendere questo periodo ancora più bello.  
> Ok, la smetto.

Adorava le vacanze di Natale da piccolo.  
Erano un momento perfetto per stare in famiglia e trascorrere ore a giocare alla Play o semplicemente starsene sul divano a guardare uno di quegli assurdi film che sembravano passare solo in quel periodo.

Film che nonostante tu li conoscessi a memoria era sempre bello rivedere.  
Era stato cosi da sempre, anche quando era cambiato tutto.

Quando l’aria natalizia sembrava non arrivare mai perché la mente di tutti era sempre a quello che avevano perso.

Arrivava un momento prima delle feste in cui tutto quello su cui riuscivi a concentrarti erano tutte le cose che di solito tua madre faceva per Natale quando eravate piccoli.  
Ed era strano vedere la casa decorata o le luci in giardino se poi pensavi a tutto il resto.

La giornata agli allentamenti era stata infinita e il lavoro differenziato per il tuo stiramento era una cosa che non faceva che abbatterti maggiormente.  
Quando eri andato via avevi cercato anche di attirare l’attenzione di Gareth ma il maggiore sembrava preso in una conversazione telefonica e ti aveva lasciato appena un bacio sulle labbra prima di tornare ad essa.

Non che fosse arrabbiato, sapeva quando fosse difficile per lui, solo che sentiva il bisogno di averlo vicino mentre era circondato da tutte quelle decorazioni che quell’anno sembravano avere ancora meno senso. 

Quando qualcuno bussa alla porta ti chiedi chi possa essere e ti alzi dal divano restando avvolto nella coperta con la quale eri diventato un tutt’uno quella sera.  
Apri la porta trovandoti davanti l’unica persona che tu abbia voglia di vedere. E il sorriso di Gareth basta a farne nascere uno anche sulle tue labbra perché lui è lì con te adesso, tutti i brutti ricordi restano solo quello, ricordi lontani.

“Che ci fai qui?”  
“Non mi andava di lasciarti solo stasera e mi dispiace per prima, stavo solo cercando di fare in modo che accadesse ma quando sono tornato tu non c’eri. Karim mi ha detto che eri andato via..”

Non lo fai finire perché lasci andare la coperta e ti fiondi tra le sue braccia. E lo senti ridacchiare ma stringerti subito e tutto va meglio sul serio adesso.  
“Dovremmo andare dentro, ti ammali se siamo qui sulla porta.”

Annuisci alle sue parole ti allontani appena da lui guardandolo un secondo, Gareth lo rendeva felice.  
E sta per entrare in casa quando il maggiore lo tiene per un polso fermandolo prima di scendere ad intrecciare le loro mani.

Ti volti a guardarlo di nuovo per vedere cosa gli sia preso e lui ti fa semplicemente segno di guardare verso l’alto.  
Un piccolo ramoscello di vischio fa bella mostra di sé sulla porta e non ci pensi neanche un secondo. Semplicemente ti sporgi verso di lui baciandolo.

Un bacio lento dove le vostre labbra si muovo perfettamente le une contro le altre e le sue braccia arrivano a stringerti contro il suo corpo, come se volesse proteggerti da tutto.  
Se mesi prima ti avessero detto che a Natale avresti baciato Gareth Bale sotto il vischio probabilmente avresti riso, ora ti chiedi come tu non ti sia accorto prima di provare tutto quello per maggiore.

Non sai per quanto tempo vi baciate, sai solo che resteresti lì a baciarlo per sempre.  
Sotto il vischio.

In una sera di Madrid che improvvisamente era diventata perfetta.


End file.
